


Making out for the first time

by Fangirl_Forever



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy Nico, Making Out, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Fluff, Nico is a Dork, No Sex, One Shot, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 18:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10904547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Fangirl_Forever
Summary: Nico and Will's first time making out.





	Making out for the first time

**Author's Note:**

> Written and posted to my Tumblr in 2015  
> *I don't own these characters.

Will knew Nico hated surprises but really, their six month anniversary was a special occasion! And he wanted to do something special for Nico. So, there he was, sneaking his way to the Hades cabin so none of his siblings would see him and tease him about the picnic basket he was carrying. He had packed a basket full of Nico’s favorite foods, although the doctor in him was rebelling at the thought of all that junk food at one sitting.

Will crept out of the woods and snuck around to the front of the Hades cabin. He looked both ways, ensuring the way was clear before he sprinted for the front door. He tried the doorknob and, finding it unlocked, slipped inside and slammed it shut behind him. Then he immediately turned around and, his eyes closed and a giant grin on his face, held up the picnic basket and shouted “Surprise!”

Hearing a thud followed by cursing in what he recognized as italian, he opened his eyes and frowned.  
“Nico, are you okay?” he asked, concerned.

Nico, who’s face was red as a tomato, pcked himself up off the floor, kicking his pillow under his bed. He wiped his mouth with his hand several times, deliberately avoiding Will’s gaze. Finally, after a long, tense minute, he sat down on his bed. He composed himself as best he could, straightening his black shirt and brushing his unruly hair out of his eyes, before he lifted his head and looked at Will. He gave a slight smile and nodded, his face still blushing, pink now instead of red.

“I’m fine, Will. You just surprised me,” Nico said.

Will stepped closer and set the picnic basket down by the bed. He didn’t miss the way Nico tensed when he bent over, or the way Nico’ s eyes kept flicking back and forth between Will and the pillow under his bed.

Will straightened up and smiled down at Nico. “Well, that was kind of the point. It is our anniversary, afterall. A special day!”

Nico grinned, seeming genuinely happy. “You know I hate surprises, but thank you. Actually, I have something I want to give you before we go anywhere. If you’ll let me.”

Will nodded and with that encouragement, Nico stood up. Will was just tall enough that Nico had to stand on his tiptoes to kiss him, which neither of them minded. So Will was pleasantly confused when Nico wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him down. Following the unspoken command in Nico’s hands, he bent down until he was at Nico’s level.

Nico smiled shyly at him before he began leaning in towards Will. Will had enough time to notice that Nico’s skin around his mouth was red and a little raw before Nico’s mouth was pressing against his. Will, expecting this to be like every other time they kissed, stood still, slightly puckering his lips and letting Nico do as he pleased. So he was very shocked when the kiss lasted longer than a few seconds. Nico had only ever been comfortable with short, chaste kisses that only lasted a very short moment. This kiss, while it was the same as every previous kiss, was somehow different. And it was more than it being longer than other kisses.

Finally, Nico changed it up. He began by tilting his head sideways slowly, his lips never leaving Will’s. It created new angles for their mouths and Will hummed appreciatively at the new sensation. Nico responded to his hums by threading his fingers through Will’s shaggy blonde hair. Will placed his hands on Nico’s hips, his fingers toying with the hem of Nico’s shirt.

Suddenly, Nico opened his mouth, just slightly. Just enough that his tongue could dart out and run along Will’s lips. Will was so shocked by that action that his eyes popped open and he gasped. Nico took advantage of that moment. He gripped Will’s hair in his fists and pulled Will’s face closer to his own. While Will’s mouth was still open, Nico pressed his own open mouth against Will’s again, harder this time. Will’s fingers grabbed Nico’s shirt tight and pulled his body closer to him. Nico, taking that as a sign he was doing good, thrust his tongue into Will’s mouth. Will groaned and then their tongues were tangling together, one moment inside Nico’s mouth and the next inside Will’s.

Nico, who had never kissed anyone like this before, found that he liked it. He had been worried that it might be too much for him. But he was wrong. Yeah, having someone else’s tongue in his mouth, running along his teeth and wrestling with his own tongue, was strange. Same with tasting Will’s spit and sharing his breath. It was definitely strange. But it wasn’t bad.

Will had done this before. He was experienced. But just knowing that he was Nico’s first, that Nico had initiated this, that Nico wanted it and was enjoying it, made it feel like his first time. Made it feel special.

Eventually, random, stolen breaths inhaled through their noses wasn’t enough and they had to actually breath. That didn’t stop the make out session, to Nico’s wonder. They broke apart for all of five seconds, long enough to take a breath, before Will was taking control again. This time, there was less tongue and more mashing their mouth together, heads turning and tilting in all directions, creating many new angles. And then, suddenly, it wasn’t enough. They weren’t close enough.

Nico tightened his arms around Will’s neck and leaned further into him. Then, Will was lifting Nico up, his hands gripping Nico’s thighs tight. Nico wrapped his legs around Will’s waist and gasped when this brought his crotch into Will’s stomach. Will groaned into Nico’s mouth and abruptly spun them around. He dropped onto the bed and somehow managed to scoot back till he was leaning back against the headboard without knocking off their rhythm or losing contact.

Nico managed to whimper Will’s name before Will was licking into his mouth again. Will moved his hands from Nico’s thighs and slipped them under his shirt. Nico instantly froze, pulling away from Will and dropping his head on to Will’s shoulder. Will froze, as well, and waited for Nico to give him a cue as to what to do next.

It took him a couple of minutes but finaly, Nico gathered his courage and made a decision. He leaned back and, avoiding Will’s gaze again, quickly pulled his shirt off. He blushed and ducked his head self consciously. But then his head was being lifted by two fingers, lifting his head up so he was looking at Will again.

“Youre beautiful, Nico. We don’t have to go any further than this. This is already …. So much more than I expected to get. Thank you.” Will kissed the tip of his nose, his forehead, and both cheeks before placing a gentle kiss on his mouth.

Nico licked his lips and nodded. “I hoped my inexperience wouldn’t be an issue when I decided I wanted to try making out,” he admitted softly.

“Oh, nico, baby. It was absolutely amazing. And even if it hadn’t been, I wouldn’t mind teaching you.” Will slowly ran his hands up and down Nico’s bare back, keeping his eyes fixed on Nico’s face rather than the expanse of skin tempting him.

Nico bit his lips nervously. “Well, uh …. I actually …. this is going to sound stupid but …. I actually have been …. practicing.”

Will raised his eyebrows. “Practicing? Like, how?”

“Well, my …. hand, for one. The mirror. And, my, um, pillow.”

Will’s mouth dropped open as he suddenly realized something. He touched Nico’s chin with a finger, carefully stroking the raw skin there. “That’s what you were doing when I came in? With your pillow?” Nico nodded mutely. Will unexpectedly leaned forward and kissed him again, his tongue again stroking the inside of Nico’s mouth. Nico moaned and kissed him back. He was breathless by the time Will pulled back.

Will leaned his forehead against Nico’s and smiled tenderly at him. Nico hesitantly returned the smile. “Best. Anniversary. Ever. Much better than a picnic.”

Nico giggled. “Definitely. Can we make out some more now? I think I’m finally getting the hang of it.”

Will groaned. “Baby, you are a master. Come here,” Will said before flipping them over and latching on to Nico’s mouth again.


End file.
